how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wer möchte Pate werden?
Wer möchte Pate werden? ist die vierte Folge der achten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 15.10.2012 in den USA urausgestrahlt. Die deutsch Erstausstrahlung war am 8.05.2013 auf ProSieben. Inhalt Nachdem Lily und Marshall in Lilys Vater einen passenden Babysitter für Marvin gefunden haben, wollen sie endlich mal wieder Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringen. Und so machen sie sich auf in die Bar und erkundigen sich gleich, was in den letzten Wochen bei ihren Freunden passiert ist. Doch da die beiden kurz nach der Geburt gemeint haben, dass sie nichts von den Problemen ihrer Freunde hören wollen, wenn es nicht absolut wichtig ist, verschweigen Ted, Robin und Barney was derzeit vor sich geht. Somit erfahren sie weder, dass Victorias Vater von Ted verlangt, dass er die Kosten für die geplatzte Hochzeit übernimmt, noch dass Nick kein wirkliches Motorrad hat, sondern eher einen Roller was Robin ziemlich abtörnt. Selbst Barney verschweigt seinen Freunden seine letzte Nacht mit einer für ihn eher unattraktiven Frau, da sie alle glücklich darüber sind, dass sie nach den letzten Wochen endlich mal wieder Zeit mit ihren beiden Freunden verbringen können. Doch Lily und Marshall wollen sich gleich wieder auf den Weg machen, um einen gemütlichen Tag ohne Marvin zu zweit zu verbringen, was Ted, Robin und Barney entsprechend frustriert und traurig stimmt.left|thumb|280px Als sie nach Hause laufen, genießen die beiden es einfach nur an der frischen Luft zu sein. Sogar der Uringeruch der Stadt fasziniert sie, da es eben nicht der Geruch ihres Sohnes ist. Doch dann bremst ein Auto unmittelbar vor ihnen ab und die beiden glauben nur knapp dem Tod entgangen zu sein. Dementsprechend verbringen sie ihren ersten freien Abend nach fünf Monaten damit, dass sie sich mit ihrem eigenen Tod auseinander setzen. Dies berichten sie ihren Freunden am nächsten Tag in der Bar, die Lily und Marshall jedoch keinesfalls beruhigen, sondern vielmehr bestätigen, wie gefährlich New York ist. Das Thema Tod hat sie jedoch auch dazu gebracht, sich Stunden lang darüber zu streiten, wer Marvins Pate werden sollte. Ihre Eltern schließen die beiden nach vielen Diskussionen aus und entscheiden sich vielmehr für Marshalls Bruder Marcus. Doch als sie ihn anrufen und erfahren, dass er seine Familie verlassen und eine Bar eröffnet hat, entscheiden sie sich schnell wieder dagegen. Als die dies den anderen erzählen, bieten sich alle als Pate für Marvin an. Die kommende Woche wollen Ted, Robin und Barney ihre Freunde davon überzeugen, dass sie jeweils der perfekte Pate für den Kleinen wären und legen sich dabei mächtig ins Zeug, indem sie riesige Teddybären kaufen und umgedichtete Kinderlieder vortragen. thumb|280pxUm dem ganzen ein Ende zu setzen, beschließen Lily und Marshall schließlich eine Quiz-Show zu veranstalten, bei der sie ihren Freunden Fragen stellen und erfahren wollen, wie diese ihren Sohn erziehen würden. Auch hier legen sich Robin, Ted und Barney mächtig ins Zeug und jeder beschreibt auf seine eigene Art und Weise, wie sie Marvin großziehen möchten und welche Tricks und Kniffe sie dabei verwenden würden. Doch das Quiz gerät schließlich außer Kontrolle, da alle drei sich als die perfekten Paten verstehen. Deswegen unterbricht Marshall das Ganze mit der Ansage, dass keiner von ihnen versteht, was es wirklich bedeutet ein Elternteil zu sein. Barney meint daraufhin, dass die beiden dafür nicht mehr verstehen, was es bedeutet ein Freund zu sein und die anderen beiden pflichten ihm zu. Als Marshall und Lily dann meinen, dass sich ihr Leben nun eben grundsätzlich geändert hat und sie nur noch für Marvin da sein können, ziehen Ted, Robin und Barney resigniert ab. Doch als die drei die Wohnung verlassen haben, wird Lily und Marshall bewusst, dass sie wirklich nichts mehr über das aktuelle Leben ihrer Freunde wissen. Sie bekommen sogleich ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie wirklich keine guten Freunde gewesen sind. Somit machen sie sich sofort auf den Weg zu den dreien in die Bar und verkünden, dass sie ab jetzt wieder alles aus ihrem Leben wissen wollen. Das erste Mal seit fast sechs Monaten verbringen die fünf wieder die gesamte Nacht zusammen in der Bar und wachen dann morgens um 5 Uhr betrunken durch Marvin auf. Für Lily und Marshall steht fest, dass sie alle drei ihrer besten Freunde als Paten für Marvin haben wollen. Gastdarsteller *Ashley Williams als Victoria *Michael Trucco als Nick *Ned Rolsma als Marcus Eriksen *August Maturo als 6-Jähriger Marvin *Jakob Sarkissian als 12/14-Jähriger Marvin *Nicole Limo als Christie Fehler *Marshall zwinkert allen zu und das, obwohl in Legen-Dad festgestellt wird, dass er anderen einfach nicht zuzwinkern kann. *Auf der Weihnachtskarte ist Marcus zu sehen, aber eigentlich hat er keine Kinder und keine Frau. Sein "Sohn" Martin ist der Sohn seines Bruders Marvin. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Marshalls und Lilys "Eine Acht oder höher"-Regel wird von ihnen in Der Magier-Kodex – Teil 2 eingeführt. *Als Game Show Moderator trägt Marshall das Sakko aus Der Magier-Kodex – Teil 2. *Es geht wieder um Marshalls Liebe zu den Spielen. Diese kam zum ersten Mal in Spieleabend vor. *Dass Robin Scherbatsky Sr. immer einen Sohn wollte, kommt auch hier wieder vor. Robin erwähnt, er hätte sie auf eine Militärschule für Jungen geschickt. Das mit Robins Vater wurde schon in Nur nichts überstürzen, Unter dem Tisch und Das dunkle Geheimnis erwähnt. **Dass Robin weiß, wie man jagt und Essen macht, ist ebenfalls eine Anspielung auf Das dunkle Geheimnis. *Marshalls Glaube an Fantasiewesen wie Bigfoot kam schon in Das große Aufräumen und Gutes neues Jahr vor. *Barneys Telefon ist ein bisschen wie das in Ente oder Kaninchen. *Lily und Marshalls Mutter mögen sich nicht besonders. Das kam schon in Die Stinsons und Letzte Worte vor. *Barney sagt, dass Marvin, wenn er bei Ted aufwachsen würde, mit 13 immer noch Jungfrau wäre. In Erste Male behauptete er, sein erstes Mal mit 12 gehabt zu haben, auch wenn sich später herausstellt, dass er 23 war. Anspielungen *Barney versucht Marshall mit den Liedern "The Wheels on the Bus", "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" und "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" in seiner eigenen Version zu überzeugen. *Marshall durchbricht die 4. Wand, indem er die "Sponsoren" erwähnt und direkt in die Kamera spricht. *Ted erwähnt wieder, wie LeBron James 2010 die Cleveland Cavaliers verließ. Musik *"Ms New Booty" von Bubba Sparxxx Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8 Kategorie:Episoden in denen Barney keinen Anzug trägt